What if
by Akuma no Musume
Summary: Et si tout s'était passé autrement ? Et si Aoba et Clear n'avaient pas pu vivre heureux comme ils le font maintenant ? ENORME SPOIL SUR LA FIN GOOD ET BAD DE CLEAR VOUS SEREZ PREVENUS


Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic... Dmmd cette fois ci xD J'espère que ça vous plaira, et surtout, n'oubliez pas, reviewez ! *^* *tête de Clear kawaii*

* * *

><p>Voilà un petit OS sur dmmd (DRAMAtical murder) qui contient des énormes spoils sur la route de Clear (good et bad). Enjoy !<p>

* * *

><p>Aoba pleurait. Doucement, sous sa couette, en serrant son oreiller contre lui.<p>

Tae-san, un peu âgée maintenant, n'entendait plus son petit-fils quand il pleurait, et il demeurait seul jusqu'à que sa fatigue l'emporte.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement malheureux, au contraire, depuis la guérison de clear il n'avait jamais été aussi joyeux, mais il faisait des cauchemars récurrents, et terrorisants. Il voyait Clear, son Clear si doux et adorable, devenir fou, dire des choses insensée et cruelles. Il disait que Aoba était à lui, mais qu'il devait retirer sa liberté pour l'aimer encore plus. Il lui coupait les jambes, puis les bras, il lui enlevait la vue et la parole et le chérissait en lui disant qu'il l'aimait.

Mais ce qui effrayait le plus Aoba c'est qu'il savait que ça aurait pu arriver. S'il avait choisi de lui dire quelque chose quand il avait utilisé scrap sur lui, Clear serait devenu fou, et Toue l'aurait formaté, tuant définitivement ce qu'il était ; une vraie personne, avec un coeur.

Il savait que ça aurait pu arriver, et il tremblait en pensant que ce Clear si adorable aurait pu devenir un jour aussi cruel que ses frères.

Mais le pire de ce rêve, c'était sa fin. Aoba était couché sur la table d'opération où il avait d'ores et déjà perdu ses bras, ses jambes, sa vue et sa voix. Et dans cette obscurité et ce froid dans lequel il était plongé en permanence, il entendait Clear lui parler d'une dernière opération.

"Aoba-san, tu seras parfait..."

Cette phrase lui glaçait le sang, et à chaque fois il tentait de parler, de demander quelle serait cette dernière opération, quelle liberté avait il encore à enlever ? Mais ses cordes vocales retirées, il arrivait à peine à gémir. Clear préparait des instruments qui produisaient des bruits métalliques, puis il s'arrêtait brusquement, Aoba ne voyait plus, n'entendait plus et il se retrouvait à crier de peur, perdu dans l'obscurité de son propre être et se réveillait en sursaut, couvert d'une sueur froide, tremblant et haletant.

Et Aoba se retrouvait là, à pleurer de peur et d'inquiétude que quelqu'un soit encore capable de mettre Clear dans cet état, de lui retirer définitivement son amour dont le simple sourire arrivait à le faire fondre.

Puis il se calma, lentement, trop fatigué pour vraiment continuer de pleurer, il se roula dans sa couette, imaginant que c'était Clear qui l'enlaçait. Il l'imaginait le serrer avec tendresse dans ses bras et caresser ses cheveux jusqu'à qu'il s'endorme, la tête bien calée contre le torse de Clear.

Mais il n'était pas là, et Aoba n'osait pas lui confier son anxiété, il ne voulait pas voir cet adorable sourire s'effacer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Après quelques minutes il était calmé et déjà somnolant, il laissait son esprit divaguer, se souvenir de détails adorables sur les manières de l'androïde.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, Aoba se fit réveiller en sursaut en entendant un bruit sur le balcon et n'eut même pas le temps d'identifier cette apparition avant de se faire écraser par un corps froid.

- Aoba-san ! Ca va ?! Tu as mal ? Tu es triste ? Quelqu'un te fais du mal ? Dis moi pourquoi tu pleurais Aoba-san !

Clear, qui avait sûrement fait tout le chemin à pied en courant sur les toits vu la froideur de son corps, était totalement paniqué, et son visage éclairé à la faible lueur venant de la fenêtre le prouvait.

- Aoba-san ! Répond moi ! Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne vas pas bien !...

Se remettant de la surprise, Aoba sourit avec douceur.

- Hé calme toi... Je vais bien

- Mais... mais j'ai entendu ta voix... je pensais que je rêvais mais... mais c'était vrai... alors je suis venu...

Aoba sentit ses inquiétudes fondre comme neige au soleil. À chaque fois que Clear avait des réactions aussi adorables, Aoba se sentait tomber à nouveau amoureux. Il ne pouvait pas rester de marbre en voyant ce petit albinos traverser toute la ville dans le froid et la nuit pour débouler dans sa chambre et lui demander ce qui ne va pas avec une expression aussi adorable.

- Aoba-san...

Il ne pouvait plus résister, Clear semblait au bord des larmes et cela avait fini d'achever le peu de défenses de Aoba.

- Calme toi...

Il lui fit un petit baiser sur le nez gelé du robot et l'enlaça.

- J'ai juste fait un cauchemar, tu n'avais pas besoin de venir...

- Mais Aoba-san tu pleurais beaucoup...

- C'était passager.

Il fit un grand sourire mais malgré tout la peur restait une boule douloureuse dans son ventre.

- Tout va bien tant que tu es avec moi

- Tu es sûr Aoba-san ?

Clear le blottit un peu plus contre le corps de son bien-aimé, calmé mais toujours inquiet. Il caressa les cheveux de son vis à vis en le regardant, essayant de le convaincre de lui parler.

- C'est juste que... J'ai peur que quelqu'un comme Toue puisse te faire à nouveau du mal... J'ai cauchemardé que il t'avait formaté et que tu étais devenu comme un alpha...

Sans vraiment le remarquer, des larmes avaient doucement commencé à couler sur les joues de Aoba. Il gémit en essayant de les essuyer maladroitement avec ses deux mains, il avait un peu honte de pleurer comme ça, devant Clear, pour un simple cauchemar. Il voulut s'excuser mais il n'y avait que des syllabes désordonées qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Aoba-san...

- Tais toi...

Il essuya encore ses larmes mais fut arrêté par Clear qui prit avec tendresse ses mains dans les siennes et qui posa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

- Aoba-san, ne pleure pas... Toue est mort, les alphas aussi, et tout ça c'est grâce à toi ! Et puis si jamais quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux toujours m'arrêter et me faire réparer !

Ces mots eurent l'inverse de l'effet escompté et les larmes coulèrent un peu plus.

- Ne... ne parle plus jamais de t'arrêter et de te faire réparer à nouveau... tu entends ?!

Lâchant les mains de Aoba, Clear essuya tendrement les joues humides de son vis-à-vis, carressant son visage comme il l'avait fait un an plus tôt lorsque Aoba avait vu son visage pour la première fois.

- Je resterai pour toujours avec toi Aoba-san... Je prendrai toujours soin de toi, et je ne deviendrai jamais comme dans ton rêve. Jamais.

- M...mais...

- Je te le promets...

Aoba renifla et se blottit contre le corps maintenant réchauffé de Clear

- Clear... Viens habiter ici...

Écarquillant les yeux, Clear fit un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai ? J'ai le droit d'habiter avec toi Aoba-san ?! Pour de vrai ? Je peux être ton mari maintenant ?

Malgré la situation Clear n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de reprendre sa personnalité naïve et adorable qui plaisait tant à Aoba et ce sourire si communicatif eut raison de lui.

- Bien sûr si je te le dis baka... Mais pour devenir mon mari faut attendre un peu hein, confond pas tout.

- Tu sais que je t'aime Aoba-san ?

- Moi aussi je t'aime Clear...

Aoba se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de son vis-à-vis et se rendormit vite, calmé et rassuré. Personne ne pouvait leur faire du mal à présent, cette année interminable à attendre la réparation de Clear n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain.


End file.
